1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable mobile electronic device, in particular, to a foldable mobile electronic device with a concealed hinge.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 depicts a conventional foldable mobile electronic device 1, comprising a body 2, a top cover 3 and a hinge 4. When the foldable mobile electronic device 1 is opened, the hinge 4 interrupts the horizontal surface formed by the body 2 and the top cover 3, as shown in FIG. 2.